Facebook with America and Prussia
by America's the Hero
Summary: Countries go on Facebook. This has been done before. Randomness ensues. Mainly arguments between America the hero and the awesome Prussia. Rated T for minmal cuse words.
1. Chapter 1: Don't you love it when

**A/N: Yeppers! Another story! I know I should be working on the others, but my friend hasn't been responding.**

**Anyways, this is a compilement of conversations mainly between America and Prussia on Facebook! Along with some England, Canada, and Romano thrown in! *Note: These are actual conversations between me and my friends. We are all cosplayers, but I'm sorry for any OOC-ness. Also, Prussia and America ship differently. This may come up. A lot. I bet it will be easy to guess whom I am! :-) That's it for now. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even most of the comments.**

_Prussia:_ Don't you love it when you're RPing with a friend, but you can't talk on the phone with them, so then you fall asleep, but then it starts storming over where he lives (And he has a fear of storms) but you're not concious to talk him through it like normal. *Head/wall/SLAM* PRUSSIA. YOU DUMKOFT.

_England: _Don't you love it when he also passes out and is miraculously able to ignore the storm after a few minutes? YOU ARE NOT A DUMMKOPF.

_Prussia: _Don't you love it when you're still mad at yourself for not being there for him?

_England: _Don't you love it when- damn I can't do that anymore. Don't be mad at yourself!

_Prussia: _Don't you love it when you can continue doing this even whern the other person can't? /shot/

_America: _Don't you love it when you randomly join someone else's conversation?

_England: _XD haha nice.

_America: _Thanks dude!

_Prussia: _Don't you love it when you want to streangle the trolling Ammerican?

_America: _Don't you love it when someone complains about you and misspells your name?

_America: _Or... Don't you love it when your frenemy misspells your name?

_Prussia: _Don't you love it when you didn't mean to but your m button is a spaz

_America: _Don't you love it when it's still funny?

_Prussia: _Don't you love it when America doesn't shut up even though you want him to? :3

_America: _Don't you love it when you never let someone else have the last word? :3

_America: _Aha! I win!

**A/N: There's the first one. Expect more today because I just have to type them up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Iggy bunnies

**A/N: Update Update Update! I know! I actually did one on time! The picture in the beginning can be found here rawa 1993 .deviantart art /iggy -bunny -for -adoption -143368399 I suggest lookig at it before reading, you will be much less confused.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. The picture is by ~rawa1993 from deviantart**

_Prussia: Posts pic _*Takes all of them* MEIN

_America: _Can I'z haz one? *puppy eyes* pweeeeeease?

_Prussia:_ NEIN Get AVAY FROM MEIN BABIES

_America: _I just want 1 you can have the rest! *intense puppy dog eyes*

_Prussia: _*uneffected* NEIN GTFO

_America: _Fine, seems I will have to go to extreme measures... *kidnapps and runs away* HA! I HAVE ONE NOW!

_America: _It's so cuuuuuuuute!

_Prussia: _*Chases* AMERICA GO TO HELL!

_Prussia: _YOU"LL JUST BETRAY IT LIKE YOU DID TO IGGY IN THE REVOLUTIONARY WAR!

_America: _NO I WON'T! I HAD TO GET MY INDEPENDANCE BECAUSE HE WAS TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY IGGY BUNNY!

_Prussia: _JA, YOU WOULD! *SHOOTS*

_America: _*DODGES* NO I WOULDN'T! I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM AND LOVE HIM AND SPOIL HIM ROTTEN!

_Prussia:_ *shoots more until I'm close enough to snatch iggy from America and run like the wind. All the iggys in my arms*

_America: _*Get's a ride from Tony's spaceship and lands right infront of Prussia and grabs one Iggy bunny from him* Stop hogging the Iggy bunnies! You already have a bunch! Why can't I have one?

_Prussia:_ BECAUSE YOU ARE A ARCHOLCH! AND YOU BETRAYED IGGY! -Iggy bunny struggles in America's arms, prussia shoots america in face-

_America:_ *unaffected* well I don't think an alcoholic like you should be taking care of so many precious lives. And the bunny is only "struggling in my arms" because he wants to get away from your ugly mug!

_America: _It's ok my little Iggy-wiggy. I'll take you home now, and mean, ol' Mr. Prussia will never bother you again. *goes home and padlocks all entrances and exits to his house including windows* There, you're safe now.

_Prussia: _Bunny: *squeeks saddly*

Me: I AM NOT OLD! FUCK YOU!

_England:_ *randomly a bunny sitting in a corner* What the bloody hell just happened?

_Prussia:_ *grabs Arthuriggybunny* ARTIE! WERE GONNA SAVE YOUR BROTHER! *blitz greeds America's house with West*

_England: _What have I told you about Blitzreiging people! *huffs*

_America: _You blitz the wrong house! Hahahaha!

_Prussia:_ NO I DIDN"T! *In rage* I BUILT ENGLANDS HEART!

_America:_ 1 I have over 50 houses. 2 We weren't even talking about that!

_Prussia:_ IDCCCC

_America: _?

_England: _*is confused* b-but- w-what?

_Prussia: _*hugs England around Waist* As long as I have Iggy idc.

_England: _*blushes and flails* D-don't say romantic stuff like that! /

_Prussia:_ Kesesesee~ Why my Liebe-? 3

_England:_ / b-because I said so...

_Prussia: _When have I ever listened to the rules~? *kisses cheek*

_America:_ So I can keep my Iggy bunny? Win!

_Prussia: _*nodds*

_America:_ But someday I will find an England for me! This I swear!

**A/N: Ok, history time! "I built England's heart" The Prussian empire did spend some time on the British Island. During this time, they built the city that would become known as London, or England's capital. Just in case you were wondering what Prussia ment by that. *grumbles* stupid PrUK *grumbles* Head canon time! "I have over 50 houses" In my head canon, America has a house in everyone of his states and teritories. That adds to 53 houses with Puerto Rico, the Virgin Islands, and D.C. If I've missed any, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prussia's Coat of Arms

**A/N: I'm on a ball! The Prussian Coat of Arms can be found here en .wikipedia wiki /File :Wappen _Deutsches _Reich _- _K %C3 %B6nigreich _Preussen _(Grosses) .png**

**Diclaimer: Still don't own any of it except a few comments.**

_America: posts link to Prussian coat of arms _Why does your coat of arms have two old naked men on it?

_Prussia:_ Because I'm awesome

_America:_ I don't see how two old naked men are "awesome" ...

_Prussia: _There showing off there five meters

_America:_ I thought only you had the "five meters" *coughshortherthanfloridacough*

_England:_ Dude that's an awesome coat of arms~!

_America:_ But WHY does it have old naked men on it?

_England:_ Maybe a symbol of humanity? Possibly, or I could just bbe wrong.

_America:_ Main question is why OLD? I can understand naked people for humanity symbolism, but why must they be old? No one wants to see /that/!

_Prussia: _Kesesesese just to scar you

_England: _Well because as humans we weren't born with clothes on~~ so as a humanity symbol they couldn't be wearing clothes.

_England: _And old because we all get old eventually~ hehe forgot to add that.

_Prussia: _That would be seriously scary if we were born with clothes on. But it wouldn't really surprise me with all the chemicals we consume xD

_Prussia: _AND OLD MEN ARE AWESOMEEE~!

_America:_ No they aren't! They're all wrinkly and they smell weird!

_Prussia:_ And you know this whyyyy?

_America:_ Grandfathers

_Prussia_: You mean England and France? Trolololololo

_England:_ Screw you! *scowl*

_Prussia:_ Kesesesesesesee That's ok, cause your MY old man *huggs*

**A/N: No history lesson here, unless you count the part about the coat of arms... then maybe. And, yes, if you haven't noticed, England and Prussia are a couple when they cosplay.**


End file.
